Captain Charisma
"Captain Canada"Captain Charisma ]] Statistics Real name Matt Daniels Nicknames Captain Canada C-Squared Captain Crunch The Yellow Crusader The Instant Sensation Captain Hardcore Seargent Charisma The Motion Titanic The Chain Gang Captain The Ultimate Oppourtunist of Ultimate Oppourtunities The Heart of a Champion Height Unknown Weight Unknown Date of birth Place of birth Toronto,Ontario,Canada Date of death Place of death Billed from Toronto,Ontario,Canada Trainer Himself Wrestling Style Dirty,Hardcore,Showman Current E-federation(s) Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut EAW Showdown,Ultimate Tables Match Matthew Danielson (Born July 28th,1990)better known as his E-Federation Name,Captain Charisma is a Canadian-American Professional E-Fedder.his main E-Fed,Extreme Answerz Wrestling where he has won 5 EAW Hardcore Championships. Early Life Danielson was born in a hospital on July 28th,1990.He joined the family of 7 with his 4 brothers,Brandon,Dante,Michael and Matthew and his sister,Joanne.His father was a business man and his mother a Computer engineer.3 years later,his oldest brother Brandon moved to college and was diagnosed with diabetes.His second oldest brother Michael died at age 18.Matt worked as a clam digger at age 14 to raise money for his dream wrestling school.Danielson along with his mom,dad,sister,younger brother Matthew and older brother Dante,moved to St Louis where Danielson temporarily went to high school.At age 17,he moved back to his home city of Brooklyn,New York.On August of 2008,he enrolled in Cornell University in Ithaca,New York where he got an Apple Scholarship.As of now,Matthew and CC are very close.Matthew is in his second year in college. Career On December 2007, Daniels stumbled upon the now defunct,All Wrestling Alliance as Captain Cage.Charisma's E-Fed career began on Januarary 1st,2008 where he met with Mr DEDEDE,one of EAW's writers. Charisma's first match on EAW Showdown was against The Book of Wrestling in an Ultimate Tables match in which he lost with a score of 3-2.Charisma went on to win a title on the next show.CC has an astonishing 5 hardcore titles. EAW Hardcore Championship After losing to Book of Wrestling,The Rated R Shaman of Sexy went to defeat Chico to go on to face Book of Wrestling for the Hardcore championship.Charisma interfered in the match and won the hardcore championship due to the "24/7 Rule"placed upon it.He made history by becoming the first Hardcore champion in EAW.After Charisma's first title defense against Shaman,BOW and Chico,The Game from Dynasty beat Captain Charisma for the hardcore title after the match.Charisma later on won it back at EAW Dynasty vs Showdown where he Unprettiered Shaman,got Game to pin Shaman and got a match right after for the hardcore in which he won to become the first ever multi champ in EAW.Next Showdown,MVP and his henchmen attacked Charisma and won his hardcore title from him.Later on that night,Charisma won it back to become 3 Time Hardcore champion.Next Showdown,Charisma lost it to Shaman of Sexy in a Fatal Four Way Glass Walls match.A few showdowns later,Charisma won it back again by attacking Shaman and forming an alliance with MVP,his henchmen,Shamans girlfriend SKO and The Virus(Tyler,Brandon and Carlos).Shaman then won it back at Pain for Pride in a 5 star match and ending the fued.However,Next Showdown,Charisma beat Shaman for the hardcore title thus making history again and becoming 5 time hardcore champion.He also won Sabina's contract and got a triple threat match against Masters and Shaman for the EAW Hardcore and World Championship along with SKOs contract.He wound up losing after Mr DEDEDE interfered and won the match thus giving the demise of the EAW Hardcore championship. Beyond E-Feds CC co-owns a super-stable along with Jaywalker called Walkers of Charisma Incorporated.Johnny Bad Blood,Mister K,and many more in Walkers of Charisma Incorporated are apprentices in Captain Charisma in CC's Promo School Face Turn and then Heel turn After Pain for Pride,Charisma turned face in spite of changing his gimmick to John Cena.Charisma changed his attitude in E-Feds and went on to face Shaman in a Steel Cage match in a Loser leaves Brand Match but then reclaimed his heel attitude. Feud with Shaman The feud began when Charisma interfered in Shaman vs BOW and won the hardcore title.Therefore igniting the fued,Charisma shook hands with Shaman a Showdown after only to lose his title to Game.On Dynasty vs Showdown,Charisma screwed Shaman after delivering a Spinning Unprettier on Shaman resulting Game to win against Shaman.After he won his title from Game at Dynasty vs Showdown,Charisma teamed up with Shaman to take down MVP and Chico two times in which Charisma gained back his hardcore title and in which they lost in a tag team match against MVP and Chico.Later on,Charisma interfered in Shaman vs HBB,Steel Cage match which almost cost Shaman the match.At Pain for Pride,Shaman defeated Charisma in a 5 star match and thus ending the feud which later was re-sparked by a Loser Leaves Brand Steel Cage match in which he won to become 5 time hardcore champion,fate holder of Sabina and also a title match with Shaman and Masters,winner takes all which both men lost. Feud with MVP The feud ignited when MVP stole Charisma's Hardcore title on an episode of Showdown,though Charisma teamed up with Shaman to win back his hardcore title.Next Showdown,Charisma and Shaman teamed up to face MVP in a tag team match in which Charisma lost.Charisma also faced MVP along with Chico and Shaman in a Glass Walls match in which Charisma lost his hardcore title.A few Showdowns later,Charisma won back his hardcore title with the help of MVP and his henchmen thus forming an alliance. Fued with INDEPENDENT A short feud ignited when Charisma vs INDEPENDENT was announced for Dynasty vs Showdown.Charisma and Indy faced off in a promo war in which Charisma won.Charisma later on lost to INDEPENDENT at Dynasty vs Showdown but became 2 time hardcore champion on the same night. Feud with The Game Now Latino Game,CC was attacked by Game on a Showdown in which he lost his hardcore title.Charisma vs Game lasted shortly as Charisma ended it when he pinned Game with a roll-up to become 2 time hardcore champion. Influences ***'Mr.DEDEDE ***'Christian Cage(Jason Reso) ***'Adam Copeland ***'MvM ***'Randy Orton ***'MaKaVeLi In E-Feds *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Unprettier **'F-U **'STFU **'Frog Splash **'Canadian Nosedive **'Chamikaze **'Throwback **'Five Knuckle Shuffle **'Spinning Unprettier **'Charisma DDT **'Clothesline to the back of the head **'Clothesline **'Missile Dropkick **'Spinebuster **Multiple DDTs ***'Top Rope Spinning Charisma DDT ***'Charisma on Delivery (Inverted Edgecution) ***'C.H.A.R.I.S.M.A.(Spin out DDT) **'Powerbomb **'Spear **'Standing on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the second-rope *'Managers' **Sabina **MVP **4 Henchmen **Tyler **Brandon **Carlos **Tag Team w/ Regulator *'Nicknames' **'Captain Canada **'C-Squared **'Captain Crunch **'The Yellow Crusader **'The Instant Sensation **'Captain Hardcore **'Seargent Charisma **'The Motion Titanic **'The Chain Gang Captain **'The Ultimate Opportunist of Ultimate Opportunities **'The Heart of a Champion *'E-Fed Themes''' **'Close your eyes-Waterproof Blondes **'Christian Cage TNA and WWE Remix **'Golden Remix by Matt Daniels **'Pain for Pride by Matt Daniels **'Ruthless Progression by Unknown **'Hustle,Betrayal and Disrespect by Matt Daniels **'Growing Stronger(Not Released yet) **'Heart of a Champion Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF TV Championship *'Extreme Answerz Wrestling' **EAW Hardcore Championship(5 times) **Sabina's Contract Holder Matches and Results **'Captain Charisma vs Book of Wrestling:Ultimate Tables Match-Lost with score of 3-2 **'Captain Charisma vs Chain Gang Commander-Lost **'Captain Charisma vs [Rated R Shaman of Sexy] and Book of Wrestling-Won after interference thus becoming the first EAW Hardcore Champion **'Captain Charisma vs Book of Wrestling vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs Hey Yo Chico-Won **'Captain Charisma vs The Game-Lost due to inference and losing the Hardcore Title **'Captain Charisma vs INDEPENDENT-Lost **'Captain Charisma vs The Game-Won thus becoming 2 Time EAW Hardcore Champion **'Captain Charisma vs MVP-Lost after interference thus losing his hardcore title **'Captain Charisma vs MVP-Won thus becoming 3 time Hardcore Champion **'Captain Charisma vs MvM-Lost after Knockout **'Captain Charisma vs EAW:Grand Rampage Match-Lost **'Captain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs MVP vs Hey Yo Chico:Glass Walls Match-Lost thus losing his hardcore championship **'Captain Charisma vs Masters-Lost after interference **'Captain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy-Won after kidnapping SKO luring Rated R Shaman of Sexy and getting reinforcements from SKO,MVP and his henchmen and thus becoming 4 time Hardcore Champion **'Captain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy-Lost after first draw **'Captain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy:Steel Cage,Loser leaves brand:Won **'Captain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs Masters:Winner takes all:Lost after Mr DEDEDE interfered and won **'Captain Charisma vs Special Guest Referee in Masters vs DDD **'Captain Charisma vs Jaywalker:Won **'Captain Charisma vs Flashback:Won **'Captain Charisma vs Mr DEDEDE:King of Extreme:Won **'Captain Charisma vs Stan:King of Extreme:Won **'Captain Charisma vs MvM:King of Extreme Finals:Lost **'Captain Charisma and Regulator vs Mister DEDEDE and Dark Emperor:Elimination Tag team match:Won